In the end, it'll be us 2: Melody of the Heart
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: after their london vacation the williams and jonas are back in L.A. the jonas are back on tour while lila is back in school and a singer? what will happen when lila and joe are tight with their schedules and there's the hottie football dude?
1. Chapter 1

It's been five months since the Williams' London vacation ended. And lots of things are happening. First off, Lila is back to college as a second year student and is continuing her course business management. Meanwhile, her dad and mom are as busy as usual. They're usually out of town, country, or just piled up with work. Even Gertrude is busy nowadays. Before, Gertrude is always at home watching tv or going shopping. But this time, she found herself a job. Wendy just opened a branch of her shop in Beverly Hills and she made Gertrude as the manager. It is the start of the –ber months and.

Selma and Milo are taking breakfast at the dining area when someone arrived.

"G'morning Mr. and Mrs. Williams" a voice said.

The two turned to the living room and saw a teenage girl.

"Why, good morning violet" Selma greeted, putting the glass of orange juice down on the table.

Violet Milton, Lila's childhood friend from London is really in California. She decided to study in the states together with her best friend. The course she is taking is much different from Lila's though. Fashion designing. She really has passion for great clothes and wants to be a famous fashion designer. Violet came to the states all by herself and is staying at the college's dorm. As usual, she looks funky. She is now wearing a green tank top with white polka dots, a pair of gray cargo pants, and a pair of green slip on sneakers. Her wrist is full of silver bangles and her ears have hoop earrings. Every morning, violet still goes to Lila's place so that they could go to school together. That's why violet is sometimes late and the teachers are quite curious because they know she lives in the dorm.

"Is Lila still here?" she asked nicely.

Milo puts his newspaper down and smiled at the young girl, "Of course. She couldn't leave without you. She'll be down in a minute. In the mean time, why don't you join us for breakfast?"

And so violet did. While eating, they heard a thumping sound from the stairs. It is Lila, in a hurry with her black back pack and books. She is wearing a long pink fitted shirt with white polka dots, a white ballooned mini skirt and a pair of flats. It is unusual for Lila to wear skirts, but her sister, Marissa, insisted her to. Especially that she bought a lot just for her. But skirts aren't the only unusual thing with Lila, her hair grew longer! She is also wearing jewelries like simple studs, a necklace with the lavender pendant and a silver bracelet with the aquamarine pendant hanging. Yeah, it was the one given by Mrs. Jonas. She turned it into a bracelet charm since she wants to wear it all the time with the necklace Joe gave her.

"Oh violet, you're here already!" Lila said tiredly and drops her things on the dining table, almost knocking the glasses. Luckily, the pitcher didn't fall. She sat down beside her friend and took a piece of pesto bread. She nibbled on it then remembered something.

"Oh vie, look at this" Lila mumbled and took something out from her bag.

Violet watched her friend while she munch. Lila got her flip phone out and showed one specific key chain from the five. It is a pink heart patch with a purple 'I love you' embroidered in the middle.

Violet looked at it as if it's no big deal. Well, it isn't for her.

"It says 'I love you'. So?" violet asked with her British accent and continued eating her breakfast.

Lila is in shock! She couldn't believe that her friend just talked about the key chain just like that. Obviously, it's too important for her.

"So? It's new! And it's given to me by Joe—again!" Lila exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" violet asked again.

"He's been giving me stuff and I feel guilty that I haven't given him anything. Not even a single thing"

"Don't be guilty, Lila. That's just how he shows his love for you. I'm sure Kevin is doing the same thing for Marissa"

"Actually no. it's Marissa who sends him things and they talk often. How 'bout you? Does nick send you stuff?"

"Yeah, he sent me a teddy bear"

By the time they got back to the states, the Jonas started on their US tour. Joe actually wants Lila to come with them, but Lila chose to stay and attend school again. Of course, Joe never forgets to call her every minute and buys her cute key chains from every state they've been. Lila looked down on the key chain and sighed.

_Five key chains and I haven't given him anything_, she thought.

After eating, the two youngsters went in the family's silver van and Marissa rushed out of the house to get in the van first. She is so busy on her phone talking to Kevin 24/7. She's wearing an orange dress and flip flops. When she went in the van, she instantly took a nap. Violet, whose sitting beside the driver, looked back at her.

"Well someone is very sleepy today" violet said and Lila just grinned.

Selma and Milo waved goodbye to the three girls as they drove off. Lila looked out of the window and could see the beach. She smiled and felt really excited to go back to school at its third week. She made lots of friends easily, but she doesn't know if they're _true_ friends. Well, everyone knows that she's the girlfriend of Joe. Everyone wants to be her friend instantly. Fame is evil for Lila.

They've arrived at the university and the van parked in front. The three girls went out of the van carrying their bags and books. They walked on their way to the building's door and all eyes are on them. In school, they are called Jonas girls. Marissa and violet doesn't really mind since they like getting attention except for Lila. Remember the time when she became headline because of nick and Kevin? She went berserk! Not only do they get noticed by school mates, but by everyone. As the girlfriend of the Jonas, they're being followed by paparazzi. Lila would just be surprised to see her stop over at starbucks being a headline on some magazine. That's why she is extra careful when she goes out. It is a living nightmare for Lila. The three of them stopped at the middle of the hallway. Marissa and violet turned to Lila with a smile.

"Well, we better go to class now" Marissa said.

Marissa and violet are actually taking the same course.

Lila said goodbye to her sister and best friend and went on her own way. She ran along the corridor when the bell rang and got in class before the teacher did. She took a sit on the last row and fixes her things.

"Wow, you're not late today" a guy said.

Lila turned to her left and saw quarterback Tyler Johnson.

She grinned at him, "Good morning Tyler"

Tyler Johnson is the school heart throb. He has brown hair and brown eyes, he is smart, the captain of football team and is a very sweet guy. He met Lila during the first day, asking for directions and they became friends.

He also turned to Lila with a grin, "Good morning"

The French teacher, Mr. Peeu, as in like 'Peeyou, something stinks', started lesson and for the first time, the active Lila isn't pretty much listening. She's just staring blankly, tapping her pen on her notebook. She's thinking of a gift for Joe when he gets back. Something that he could carry around. While her mind is flying away, Tyler disturbed her by blowing on her face. Lila blinked twice and smiled at Tyler.

"What?" she asked amused.

Tyler leaned on the table with his biceps slowly showing off from his red shirt. "Well, you look like you were sleeping—with eyes open"

Lila smirked and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Well, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Hmm, something"

"Something sounds like boyfriend to me. Had a fight?"

"Naw. I was just thinking of a gift I could give to Joe"

"Is it his birthday?"

"Naw"

"It's detention"


	2. Chapter 2

_Detention?_ Uh-oh, it smells like they're in trouble. Mr. Peeu is standing in front of them. He is skinny, wears a black wig and thinks life is boring. He hates teenagers the most and ironically, he's a professor.

"Detention, this afternoon" he said.

"I have football practice, Mr. Peeu!"

"—and I have research papers to deal with!"

The other students giggled as Mr. Peeu is getting annoyed already. He made a deal with them that if they pass his quiz, they're out. Everyone took the test and it was really hard. It's about France's history. Lila wasn't really having a hard time; it is one of her favorite.

An hour later, the bell rang and Mr. Peeu checked the papers of Lila and Tyler first. The both of them waited impatiently and worried. They don't want to spend an entire afternoon in detention. Mr. Peeu closed his red pen and turned to the two nuisances.

"You're both cleared" he said disappointedly.

The both of them rejoiced and walked out smiling.

"I'm so relieved that we didn't have to go to detention!" Lila shared happily.

Tyler agreed, "Yeah, I might be in trouble with practice if that happens"

They talked and laughed as they walked that they didn't realize some one is in front of them.

"I couldn't believe you're hanging out with her" a girl in a cheerleader uniform said snobbishly.

Tyler and Lila stopped walking when they saw someone in front. Tall, beautiful, long wavy blonde locks, sparkling blue eyes and pink lips. All of these in one so called Ashley Johnson.

Ashley is Tyler's twin sister and a complete opposite of her. Aside from being a girl, Ashley is mean, a cheer dancer, most popular mean girl and a major snob. She really hates Lila and doesn't know what her crush, Joe, sees in her.

"What do you need, Ashley?" Tyler asked, very annoyed.

Ashley folded her arms and gave Lila an I-hate-you look, "Your coach is calling you" she shared and turned to Lila, "FYI, that shirt is hideous"

As soon as she walked away, Lila makes faces behind her back and Tyler smirked.

"Sorry about her. You look pretty whatever you wear" he said.

"Aww, that's too kind of you" Lila answered back.

Tyler walked on his way to the field already and looked back, "Good luck with the gift"

Seconds later, she is alone in the corridor. She also walked on her way with history and math books clutched to her chest. Everyone is taking lunch around the school grounds while some are practicing football. By this time, Lila would be with her sister and violet at the cafeteria, eating and talking about the Jonas. But, Lila decided to go to the library. She's pretty piled up with research papers due early next week and she wants to get a head start. At the second floor of the main building, Lila arrived at the library door. She was about to push the door when she saw the 'No bags allowed' sign.

Lila took her backpack off and placed it along the other bags then went in with her notebook.

Like any other library, it is very quiet. There are only a few students since it's a lunch time. A free time that student cherish. If ever there'll be students in the library, it'll be the geeks. Lila took loads of thick books connected to the topic she's tackling; football. Football? Lila is studying about football? Well, Mr. Peeu decided to give her some topic that a girl wouldn't appreciate. Too bad, Lila is the kind of girl who won't give up. Though she might not have any interest on the topic, but she tries her best to know it by heart. Lila found a table in one corner and she puts the books down and took a sit. She started browsing on the pages of the first book she got.

.brr.

Lila's phone starts vibrating inside her skirt and the pink light blinking. She took it and saw that it is Joe who is calling. She instantly answered it.

"Hey" Lila said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering, doggie?" Joe asked.

Even though they're together now, he still loves teasing her.

"That's because I'm in the library" Lila answered back. "How are you?"

Joe is actually inside the tour bus, lying down and staring at Lila's picture. He really misses his girlfriend whom he hasn't seen in five months. He just wishes that he could be with her already.

"Fine, I guess, missing you" Joe said.

Lila smiled just hearing Joe say that. It makes her feel that he's near.

"Where are you right now?"

"We're going to our fifth stop, New York"

"Is that the last?"

"Sadly, no. our last would be Washington"

Lila sighed. She gets herself a boyfriend for the first time and he's always busy. Joe heard her sigh and it made him worried all of a sudden.

"Are you mad?" he asked worriedly.

Lila got startled with such a question and massaged her nose bridge, "Of course not. Why would I be?"

_Thank god,_ Joe thought. He sat up and became more serious, "Lila, could you promise me one thing"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Even if I'm mostly away from you, promise me, you'll never break up with me"

Lila snorted. "That's a stupid thing to say. You know I wouldn't do that"

The bell rang and Lila didn't accomplish anything. Lila pressed the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she put the books back on the shelves. She left the library with her things and walked to next class.

"Joe, I have to get back to class now" she said as much as she hates to.

Joe nodded and wished that he could at least give Lila a hug or a kiss before saying goodbye.

"Okay, love you" he said softly.

"Love you too"

They both hang up and Lila felt so weak. She looked at her key chains that left her feeling all depressed. She really misses Joe a lot and wants to spend every minute with him as soon as he gets back.

During English class, Lila isn't listening again. She's very busy doodling Joe's name and kept looking at her watch. She wanted to go home so badly just to talk with him. before the class ended, the teacher gave them back their quiz paper that they had yesterday. She passed through each student and handed them their paper. Lila got hers and couldn't believe the result. A solid red F on their quiz in literature, one of the topics she's great at. Their English teacher, Ms. Watson, thinks the same way. But, Lila starts to fail every other day. Dismissal time, Marissa and violet are standing in front of the main building, waiting for Lila. As they chit chat, they saw Lila approaching and not really in a good mood.

"Hey, you don't look so happy" violet said.


	3. Chapter 3

*Lyrics from the song something more by aly and aj

Lila showed her test paper quite disappointed as they walked towards their van. Violet held the paper and Marissa also looked. They were surprised with the result.

"You got a solid F in English literature?" violet exclaimed.

Lila groaned until she took a sit in the car and is getting sick about her sister and friend's nagging.

The driver starts driving off back to Beverly hills. From inside the car, you'll notice how sunny it is that afternoon. It looks like a nice day to go to the beach, but it isn't. The atmosphere around the city is pretty chilly since it is September. Marissa faced her sister like she is the older one. well she is, for three months.

"I thought you're good at literature?" Marissa asked.

"I am!" Lila argued.

She, herself, couldn't believe that she's flunking one of her favorite subjects. It is so unlike her especially that she is kind of studious.

Lila leaned back and watches the places they pass by. She could already see the mansions and she doesn't know how to tell her parents about her grades.

"Marissa, I've been flunking a lot these past few days" Lila confessed with her fist tightening.

Violet butted in and showed Marissa one of Lila's notebooks. It has a lot of doodles and scribbles of Joe's name. And that's the reason she's flunking. Her mind is too preoccupied with Joe and how she misses him. Marissa sighed and understands how Lila is feeling. The van went up the small and stopped in front of their house. Before going out, Marissa took her sister's hands to confront her.

"That's normal, honey" Marissa said with a smile, "That's the way I felt too, but you don't have to worry sis. He'll be back soon. In the meantime, focus on your studies"

The three girls got out of the car and went straight to the house. Marissa went to her room with violet while Lila went to her father's study room. She stopped in front of the brown wooden door and didn't know what to do. She hesitated to knock at first, because she doesn't know what to say. All these years, she's getting good grades and her father is very proud of her. Milo even boasts to his workers how great his daughter is. Lila took a deep breath and opened the door. The place is messy! The desk is filled with papers and the computer is open. Lila saw her father, looking out of the window, talking to his phone. Milo saw her. He smiled and gestured to let her in. Lila walked forwards and stifle stood across the desk.

"Well, I'll have to call you back, Mr. Chen" Milo said and hangs up.

He looked back at his daughter with a smile, while he fixes his documents.

"Oh, angel. How's your day?" he asked.

Lila tried to laugh it off, but no. "Great—I'm failing my subjects"

Milo stopped and looked at his daughter. He doesn't know what to say. He never had this kind of problem with her before. And he isn't the kind who gets mad at all.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I don't really know" Lila answered softly.

Milo sighed and massages his nape. "Well, I guess I have to ground you for a week. No cell phone and computer"

Lila took her punishment without a fight. She has no time or strength to argue. She's too depressed about her boyfriend being away and her failing subjects. She walked out of the room and headed to hers.

New York City, everyone at the streets screamed and ran after the Jonas tour bus. Kevin and nick waves at their fans from the window while Joe is wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. He doesn't really like cold weathers.

"Hey kev, what time is it?" Joe asked with a shivering voice.

Kevin pulled the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the time, "Uhm, quarter to six"

Joe instantly stood from the sofa and went to the single bedroom. He dives onto the soft mattress and grabbed his phone on top of the pillow. He pressed one which is the speed dial for Lila's phone. By this time, he already knows that Lila is home and they could already talk for hours. It started ringing and he waited patiently. Someone picked it up and Joe has a slick smile on his face.

"Hey, doggie"

"It's ex-honeybunch to you, mister"

Joe sat up and recognized the voice. Definitely not Lila.

"M-Marissa, what are you doing?" he is very annoyed.

Marissa lied down on her bed beside violet, watching the finals of American idol on TV. "I'm fortunately talking to you. Are you guys coming home soon?"

"No not yet. Can I talk to Lila, please?"

"Sorry, but she's grounded"

"WHAT?!" Joe exclaimed.

Talking to Lila on the phone and internet is the only communication they've got and is now taken. He fell back on the bed, frustrated and disappointed.

"Well, sorry" Marissa said. "She's failing classes and it's your fault"

"Wha –me?!"

Joe once again sat up and sniffled. He is officially starting to catch a cold. His brothers came in worriedly when they heard him shout awhile ago. They watch Joe talk on the phone and it seems like real serious business.

"How is it my fault?" Joe asked curiously.

Marissa sighed and stared at the TV as David Archuleta sings.

"Well, she really misses you a lot" Marissa explained, "So if I were you, I'd go back home as soon as possible"

Dead.

Marissa looked at the phone's screen. Joe hangs up on her and it made her squeal in annoyance. Joe tossed his phone on the pillow and is really worried about Lila. When he, Lila said that it's going to be okay for her. But, he should've known better that Lila is just pretending that it's okay.

Kevin sat beside his brother and placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Did you and Lila had a fight?" he asked.

Joe shook his head and coughed a little.

"It's Marissa" Joe started, "She told me that Lila is having problems in school because of me"

"Ooh, that's bad. You couldn't talk to her?"

"Yeah, for a week"

What a bummer Joe's day is going. The only solution is for their tour to be finished so they could go back to L.A.

The maids at the Williams set the dining table and prepared the meal. The driver, on the other hand, left with the van to take violet to her dorm. Everyone is ready for supper except Lila. Her seat is vacant which means that she is still in her room. Milo feels worried and thinks that it is his fault.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked his wife.

Selma reached for his hand and squeezed it, "What you did was just right. I'll talk to her"

She stood up from her seat and walked up the stairs. It'll be her first time to talk to Lila as a mom. She walked through the long corridor and could see a bit of light coming from Lila's room. Her door is slightly open and Selma could hear guitar playing.

_And I remember the night you said_

_Let's go for a ride I don't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more_

Lila is playing the guitar and is actually singing. Selma never knew that she could sing and her voice is really great! She knocked and Lila hurriedly puts her guitar beside her bed.

"Come in" She said.

Selma went in with a smile and sat at the edge of her bed.

"So, I heard you got an F in Literature" Selma said.

_Here it goes again,_ Lila thought.

She puffed her face and drew a deep breath, "How come that's the only thing you remember? I also flunked chemistry. But I'm trying to make up for it. Look"

Lila showed Selma her ten pages research paper, done, and handwritten!

"You didn't use your computer?" Selma asked.

"Dad clearly said no computer" Lila said.

Selma giggled, just knowing that Lila handwritten it. If it was Marissa, she couldn't even reach up to page three. She stood up and pulled her step daughter out of bed.

"Come on, let's eat"


	4. Chapter 4

Lyrics from the song silence by Aly and Aj

Down at the dining room, everyone started eating and chit chatting. Lila forgot all about her problems and ate a lot. Why wouldn't she eat a lot? A big juicy steak filled with gravy and fries are something she can never refuse. She can eat two at a time and never gain weight. Lila is chatting with Marissa and Selma puts her fork down.

"Lila" Selma said softly with a smile, "Would you like to come with me tomorrow at my recording studio?"

Lila looked at her step mom and so did Marissa. Why would she want Lila to go? Is it because she wants her to sing or she wants her to meet someone there? Definitely not for her to sing.

"Sure, but why?" Lila asked curiously and took a big bite on her steak.

"I want you to sing what you sang when you were in your room" Selma finally said.

Pfftooo!

Lila spat out the piece of steak on her plate. Milo and Marissa are also as surprise as her. She doesn't sing, or at least that's what everybody knows. Lila started to shake her head and stabbing her steak bone.

"No, I'm not doing it!" she said confidently.

"Seriously, Lila can sing?" Marissa butted in.

She's really amazed to hear that.

Selma drinks some water before answering, "Yes, she can. I heard her"

Marissa turned back to her sister with a grin and slaps her on the arm.

"You little devil, you could join American idol!"

The three of them; Marissa, Selma, and Milo started talking about on what they'll do with Lila's hidden talent.

Lila groaned and her family didn't even notice her leave the room. She locked herself in her room and changed into her pajamas. She sank on the bed on her front, beside the brown acoustic guitar. The night became chilly and Lila didn't even open her air con. She faced her guitar and could imagine Joe's face. The guitar is very valuable to her. When she spent her last two weeks in London, Joe made some time to teach her how to play the guitar. She is a fast learner and fell in love with it. Joe decided to give one of his guitars to Lila as a present and for her to practice. At that point, she practiced a lot at home and it made her feel that Joe's beside her.

Joe.

Joe.

Her eyes felt heavy. Before she knew it, she's already asleep hugging the guitar beside her pretending that it is Joe.

A cold weekend morning and people are out to do some fun activity to beat up boredom. Selma is ready to go out. When she went to the van, she saw that Lila isn't there yet. They're supposed to be going to the recording studio together. She went back inside the house and headed to Lila's room. She saw that she's still sleeping. She sighed and gently shrugged her.

"Lila, wake up already" she whispered.

Lila moved a bit and tried to open her sleepy eyes. Selma stood up and looked back at her before leaving the room. "Take a bath and go down as soon as you're finished"

Lila dragged herself to the bathroom and turned the faucet to fill the bath tub. She took off her clothes and it made Lila squeal when she went in the water. It is so cold. After a quick bath, she ran downstairs and saw that Selma is already inside the car. Selma looked at Lila, whose hair is dripping wet, but drove off already. Selma actually scheduled a meeting with some famous producers to let them hear Lila sing. They'll be the judge if Lila is suited to be a superstar. No traffic and they arrived at the recording studio on time. They both walked in and Selma approached a group of people and talked to them. They're the producers; four guys and a woman. Just looking at them makes Lila tensed, as if Ryan Seacrest would pop out from somewhere any minute now and reveal that she's in American idol slash punk'd. they all went inside a room where Lila would be recording and the producers listening.

Selma pulled Lila and introduced her to the producers. "Everyone, this is my step daughter Lila Williams"

"So you're the one with the hidden talent?" the bald guy said. "Well, good luck and I hope you don't mess it up"

The producers walked to their seats as they get ready to hear her sing. Lila hates the bald _Simon Cowell_ wannabe he's just too arrogant. She stood in front of the microphone and her step mom handed her her guitar. She smiled at her, but she still feels nervous and doesn't know how Joe and other celebrities handle it. She took a deep breath and started playing the guitar.

_I'll bet my tears_

_I'll bet your tears_

_I'll bet those tears_

_Over time could disappear_

_Wait a minute I have more to say_

_And I care if you're listening to me_

_I need you more than you'll ever know_

_Still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel like I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything_

Lila finished and it and felt relieved that it's over. All she's worried about right now is the producers' opinions. They are all murmuring to each other; some smiling and some of them aren't. the head of the producers, Mr. Baldy, stood up and cleared his throat.

Lila gulped and hugged her guitar. _I'm doomed._

"Congratulations" he simply said and stretched out his hand for a shake.

Selma almost jumped in excitement and Lila is shocked and at the same time, happy. She shakes hand with each of them and couldn't believe she pulled it off. Selma talked with the producers about signing contracts and Lila sneaked out of the room. She needs space to breathe. Lila leaned on the door and tried to calm herself from the excitement.

When she is about to go in again, someone called her from behind. It was Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Lila asked surprised.

She never expected to see a football player like him to be in a recording studio. It just doesn't seem like their place to be.

"I'm actually here waiting for Ashley. She's recording an album" Tyler said.

Lila is more surprised. She never knew that Ashley sings too.

"How 'bout you? What are you doing here?" he asked again.

Lila doesn't know what to say. Is she going to tell the truth or not?

"Well, my step mom introduced me to some producers and—"she faced Tyler with an embarrassed look, "She kind of signed a singing contract for me"

Tyler is really startled in a happy way. No one really knew she is in to singing.

"Congratulations then!" Tyler gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks, all I have to do is sign the contracts then I'm in" Lila shared. "But, can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone learning about my singing just yet"

Tyler smirked, "It's a Hannah Montana kind of thing?"

"Err, I guess you could say that"

"Okay and let me tell you, I am now your fan"

Tyler left leaving Lila all smiling. Even in public, Tyler is so nice to her. It only means that he is no plastic. Not only is he nice, handsome, and smart, but also has a great sense of humor. Lila went back to the room and Selma is so happy she's back.

"Lila, come on. You have to sign the contract" Selma said excitedly and pulled her towards the long table where the producers are.

Mr. Baldy handed a pen to Lila for her t sign, but of course she scanned through the terms in the contract. It was all okay for her. She pulled the cap of the pen and signed at the bottom of the contract with her left hand. Starting from now, Lila Williams is a singer. Both Selma and Lila said goodbye to the producers and went straight to the car to go home and tell the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Williams residence, Milo is piled up with work and locked his self in his study room. Marissa is also home and is also "busy". The term "busy" for her meant talking to Kevin, on her phone, 24/7. When Selma and Lila arrived, the two left whatever they're doing just to see how their trip is. Of course, Selma told everything proudly and Marissa screamed in excitement. She hugged her sister so tight and Milo kept on jumping. He decided that they should celebrate with a hot fresh pizza. Lila changed her clothes first; midnight blue shirt, brown checkered board shorts, and a pair of blue flip flops. She tied her hair in a high pony tail. They went in the car and drove to the nearest yellow cab restaurant and Gertrude is also there. She wants to show that she's also proud of her step niece and hugged her. Milo starts ordering for a big box of pizza, spicy Buffalo wings, meat balls spaghetti, glasses of coke, and a diet coke for Marissa.

As they eat, they also started to ask Lila so many things. What type of songs is she going to sing? Is she going to perform on TV? That kind of stuff. Lila just laughed at their questions and continued munching on her big slice of pizza. She doesn't really have an idea what she'll be going to do. After eating, they roamed around the mall and it is the perfect time for Lila to look for a gift for Joe. The thing is, she doesn't know what to give him. Like they said, its Lila's first time with the dating thing. She looked around the men's section and there are lots of nice hoodies, shades, and stuff. Those are the things Joe likes a lot.

"Hey sis, have you found anything for Joe?" Marissa asked, looking around.

Lila shrugs and felt like she lost a game. "None. You dated him, why don't you tell me what he likes?"

"Err, believe me, you don't want to give him what I give"

"O-kay?"

"Just ask him when he gets back"  
"I suppose you're right"

Lila tries to forget about the gift thing and just wants to have fun at the moment. It's been awhile since she's been to the mall with her family. They looked around at pet shops, book stores, and even watched a movie. They are having so much fun that they didn't notice that it's three in the afternoon already. Family bonding is really something enjoyable. Lila is looking around with Marissa when she noticed their father. He is sitting with Selma and Gertrude, looking very worried. He kept on looking at his watch and couldn't stop his leg from twitching. Lila approached him to know what's up.

"Hey dad, something wrong?" Lila asked.

Milo hesitated to tell her something, but it's obvious that he has a problem. It shows all over his face and he is no good in lying. But he finally gave in.

"I called some of my employees for a meeting this afternoon. I'm so sorry" he confessed.

Lila just smiled, "No, it's totally fine. I understand that you already made decisions earlier. I actually don't mind"

Milo stood up to give his daughter a hug for being so understanding. They went on their way to the parking lot and the driver opened the door for them. Marissa got in with Selma. Milo is about to go in when he noticed that Lila isn't going in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uhm, I think I'll go home on my own" Lila said.

"Are you sure? It's awfully cold today especially with the sun setting" he said.

It really is cold even though there is no snow in California.

Lila nodded to her father and is really serious about taking a walk. She puts on her white hoodie with little rainbows. Milo already went in the van and kept on reminding her stuff. Lila just said yes and waved goodbye at them. The car drove off and Marissa sticks her head out to say goodbye to Lila.

She started to walk and noticed that a lot of shops are selling Halloween stuff. There are masks, fake bats and webs, costumes, and broom sticks. Halloween is also one of Lila's favorite occasions next to Christmas. She gets to go to Halloween parties, eat candies all day and wear costume. Last Halloween, Marissa wore a witch's costume and Lila wore a cheerleader's outfit. Lila is now away from the town and could smell the sea. She looked at her left and saw the wonderful wide ocean with the orange sky above. There are no people around the beach because it's really cold. But Lila didn't care and just went there. She took off her flip flops and sat down on the sand and stared at the wide blue sea. It is beautiful and she could hear the seagulls flying. When Lila was little and sill living in Chicago, she never knew the feeling of going to the beach. When they moved in California, she fell in love with the brown sand and ocean. She usually goes to the beach after school or whenever she has problems.

But today, she didn't come from school or have any problems. She just wants to relax and have some alone time. She watches the sun set over the horizons and decided to go home. She stood up, shrugged off the sand on her bottom, legs, and feet. She turned around to get back on the boardwalk when she saw an image.

"Who in the right mind would go to the beach with a cold weather?" the voice said.

Lila recognized it and folded her arms, smirking. "Maybe I'm not in my right mind"

"Yeah, you're not, doggie"

Indeed, the guy is Joe Jonas, flashing his hot smile. He slowly approached her with his hands in his hoodies' pocket.

"Hi doggie" he greeted with a suppressed smile.

Lila slowly went closer and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She felt so happy to feel his warmth and to smell that familiar cologne of his. Joe hugged her back tighter.

"I missed you so much" Lila said softly.

Joe smiled and kissed her head, "I missed you more"

He holds Lila's face and starts to kiss her. Lila loves the feeling of kissing him after a long time. It's like she's finally got what she's craving for. They stopped for a moment and catch a cab. Lila went in first and Joe followed. The cab moved and Lila leaned closer to Joe, wrapping her arms around his, to make sure that Joe isn't a hallucination. Joe noticed how tight Lila's hug is and titled her chin.  
"Little doggie seemed to have missed me a lot" he said softly and grinned.

Lila looked at him and observed every part of his face; his nose, ears, brows, eyes, and lips.

"You have no idea" Lila said.

They arrived at the Beverly Hills' mansion and Joe paid for the cab and went out with his girlfriend. Marissa ran down the stairs as soon as she heard the front door open. Lila is first to go in and she is surprised to see Kevin coming down also.

Marissa let out a relieved sigh when she saw her sister with Joe.

"Thank god you found her easily" Marissa said.

Upon hearing those words, Lila couldn't help but to look confused. As if she's missing something.

"Found me?" Lila asked.

They walked on their way to the living room and Marissa tells her everything.

"When we were out on the mall, I got a call from Kevin telling me that they're back" Marissa started, "I told dad about it that's why he lied about the meeting just to get you home. But then you decided to have a walk and I told Joe. Fortunately, Joe knows where to find you"

Lila hugged Joe and smiled at her sister, "This is the best surprise ever!"

They all went to the living room and Kevin sat on the sofa, putting his arm around Marissa's shoulder and looked at Lila.

"And we also heard that you're a recording artist already" Kevin said.

That topic somehow made Lila embarrassed and sank on the sofa together with Joe. "Not really. I mean I haven't really started yet" she said shyly.

"Still, you signed a contract and it officially makes you a star"

The maids are busy in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when Marissa almost forgot to tell something important to Marissa.

"BTW Lila, they'll be staying for the night" Marissa shared.

Of all things that are happening today, that news definitely won. Lila gasped and saw that Joe has a tight smile. Which meant it is so true. She stood up excitedly and pulled Joe.

"Come on! Let's go up and tell me everything about your tour!"

Joe stood up already and is very fond about Lila's childish attitude.

"Make sure it's only a talk and not a—"

Lila looked back at Marissa with gritted teeth.

"I don't even want to know what's on your green mind and it'll be a _talk_" Lila butted in and left.

They walked up the wide stairs, to the long hallway, and straight to the room at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Click.

Lila switched the light and showed her big white well organized room. She sat on the end of the bed while Joe takes a seat on her computer chair. They were quiet, but it showed in their eyes and smiles that they're eager to learn everything that's been happening.

"So, how are you?" Joe is first to ask.

Lila swings her legs back and forth with a smile, "The same as usual"

"You mean a _trouble maker?_"

Lila pouted and threw a pillow at him. He still loves annoying her as usual. It's like his day wouldn't be complete without annoying her.

"Of course not! I am making myself busy with work"

"Oh really, have you met new trouble makers?"

Lila rolled her eyes and nodded forcibly. "Yeah, I did. And they're all fans of yours. I met this girl in history class and she told me that she's been to every concert of yours. Then there's this other girl…"

Unfortunately, Joe isn't interested with her story. He stood up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. Joe caressed Lila's face while she didn't mind and continued with her stories. But Joe is very ecstatic to see her again. Five months without her was so boring for him. Well, he has fun with his brothers, but it's a different fun with Lila. He couldn't help it anymore and suddenly kissed Lila while she is still talking.

Lila giggled beneath their kiss and kissed him back.

"And you told me that you'll just have a talk"

They both moved away from each other and saw Marissa at the door, with an eyebrow up. They didn't even hear her approach. Marissa can be very sneaky some time. Lila just grinned, blushing, and bummed from the interruption.

"What do you need?" Lila asked, fixing her ponytail.

Marissa folded her arms and looked proud. "I'm just here to tell you that a classmate of you reminded me that you will have a science test tomorrow"

"Test, what test?" Lila suddenly forgot that she is still studying.

"Everyone is talking about a hard test tomorrow. Well, bye!"

Lila lied back on her bed and groaned. She totally forgot about an important test. Joe lied beside her and snuggles her. "Come on, you're smart. You can pull it off"

Lila sighed. At some point, she feels happy that Joe believes in her.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Joe. I guess I have to study harder now"

"I'll leave you to your study then" Joe got up and walked towards the door.

Lila is about to close the door when Joe pushed it back gently. Joe looked at his girlfriend with a smile that could melt anyone.

"See you tomorrow" he said softly.

"Definitely" she answered back and gave him a smack.

As soon as she closed the door, she jumps to her desk and hit the books. She needs to study hard since she couldn't afford to flunk again. Besides, she's not depressed anymore. Joe is home and they'll be together more often. Lila slightly smiled and clutched onto her necklace.

"I wish its tomorrow already" she thought.

The next day.

Diing.

In a second, corridors are completely dead silent. No more shouting, running, and all those catastrophic things. Every student is in their classrooms already starting with the quiz.

Tap-tap-tap.

Lila kept on tapping her pen on the table in irritation. She reads the number one problem over and over and she just couldn't understand a word. She also kept on changing her answers that nearly tore her paper.

At the end of class, students hurriedly pass their papers and went out for recess. Tyler took his books from his table and saw that Lila is still in her seat, burying her face on the table. He sat down on the chair in front of her and tried to see if she's okay.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as he shrugs Lila's shoulder.

Lila looked up at him slowly with her sad puppy eyes look. "I didn't finish the test!"

She groaned.

They both walked to the crowded corridor.

"I can't believe I'm going to fail—again!" Lila whined as they walk.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you answered at least half of it" Tyler answered.

"Out of twenty questions, I only answered eight!"

They are now out of the campus and Lila is still feeling bummed.

The night before the test, she studied hard for the test. She tried so hard to concentrate, but she could hear the JoBros laughing that night while watching TV. Tyler stood in front of Lila and smirked, "That's kind of bad"

Lila sighed. "Real bad"

"Well not to brag, but I'm really good at chemistry and I could help you"

Hearing those words made Lila's face lit up. She just couldn't believe that a popular guy such as Tyler is willing to help a simple girl like her. Well, not simple. She's the daughter of a billionaire and the girlfriend of Joe Jonas. But she still calls herself simple.

Lila looked at him with an unsure smile, "Really, are you sure?"

Tyler smirked. He doesn't see anything fascinating about helping someone out with chemistry, but Lila seems to be a bit ecstatic.

"Of course I am sure and you don't have to pay me back or anything"

Lila squealed and hugged quarterback Tyler Johnson so tight. "Ooh, thanks so much Ty!"

They let go of each other and continued to walk. They're actually on their way to the arts building to see Marissa and violet. As they are talking, they came across a huge crowd of screaming girls.

"What's all this about?" Lila asked.

Tyler shrugs. "Definitely not the chess team"

They both ignored it and as they are about to walk away, someone shouted, "Doggie!"

Lila turned in an instant. There's only one person in the entire planet that calls her that and saw Joe Jonas jumping in the middle of the crowd. He seems to really be in the middle of some pandemonium.

Joe tried his best to get away from the crowd. Lila watches him struggle out of the crowd and tried not to laugh. When he finally got out, he tried to act cool in front of Lila but is breathing heavily.

"Which celebrity is in the right mind to come here with no bodyguards?" Lila teased.

Joe smirked and swayed his bangs away from his face, "Maybe I'm not in my right mind. Anyways, I just wanted to see you"

Lila thinks that it's too sweet of him to do that, but he's getting a lot of attention. Of course he does; he's Joe Jonas. Even Mr. Peeu is in the crowd, shouting for Joe's name. The two of them are about to leave when Lila suddenly remembered Tyler. She pulled Joe to introduce him to her friend.

"Joe, this is my friend Tyler Johnson. Tyler, this is, well, you know, Joe Jonas" Lila said.

The two adorable guys shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Joe" Tyler said nicely.

"Nice to meet you too, dude" Joe answered back.

Lila looked back at Tyler with a smile, "Come on, I thought we're going to the arts building?"

"Oh no, I couldn't butt in while you're with your boyfriend. You two go ahead. I'll just see you later" Tyler said and waved goodbye.

And so, Joe and Lila went to the arts building without Tyler. They saw Marissa and violet walking towards them and no other Jonas around.

"Oh Joe, we didn't know you were here. I heard you guys were going to Disney land?" Marissa said.

Joe puts his hands inside his pocket and grinned, "They are in Disney land, but I asked permission to be with Lila"

Lila is shocked and slapped him on the chest, "You idiot! That is some bonding time with family. What's wrong with you, ditching them?!"

"Oh come on, Lila. Five months with them. Let me correct that, whole life I'm with them and I want to spend this specific moment with you, doggie"

"Fine, thanks for even visiting me"

"No problem"

The four of them headed to the cafeteria to eat and at the same time chat.


	7. Chapter 7

In the meantime at home, Selma is busy contacting every manager she knows. She wants to look for a good manager for Lila. Especially that Lila would be starting tomorrow. She browsed through her phonebook when the phone started to ring. She answered the phone while still browsing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Selma. It's Ricky Thompson"

Everyone knows that Ricky is a composer, song writer, and most important, the Jonas' manager.

"Oh hey Ricky. What can I do for you?" Selma asked.

Ricky is in his office looking at a demo CD, producers gave him. It was Lila's.

"I was wondering if you already found a manager for Lila" he asked.

Selma stopped browsing and listened intently. "I'm actually looking for one, why?"

"Well, the producers sent me her demo CD and I'm actually thinking of being her manager"

"Really, is that real?" Selma is a bit excited.

Ricky turned his rotating chair and holds a crumpled letter and grinned.

"Yeah, I think her voice is great and she could be another teen hit. And I also received a threat note from a so called Mr. Danger"

Selma looked bewildered, "Isn't that—"

"Yes, it is him. And I think he can never forgive me if I don't follow him"

"Well, thank you for being such a dear. I wouldn't have to worry anymore"

Back at the university, Joe waited for Lila until she finished all her classes. He didn't care he has to wait for two or three hours. The bell rang and Joe stood up from the bench and could see Lila going down the stairs. He couldn't help, but to think how beautiful his girlfriend is. Lila went straight to him and Joe jumped down of the bench.

"Sorry for making you wait that long" Lila apologized.

"Nah, I had a nice nap though" Joe said.

He took Lila's books like a real gentleman and walked together holding her hand.

"How was class?" Joe asked again.

Lila shrugged her shoulders, "So-so. I am doing great again in English"

The way she answered was timid. She doesn't like it when other people are looking at her during conversation. It's also been awhile since the public saw them together.

Joe noticed how uneasy Lila is feeling and squeezed her hand tight and smiled, "Is it okay if I take you to some place?"

Lila faced him with a sneer look. "When you say some place, what does it actually mean?"

"If you think it's the murdering kind of place, then you're right" Joe said teasingly.

Lila giggled. "But we need to be home by six"

Joe nodded and they walked on their way without telling Marissa or violet.

It wasn't hard for Lila to guess where Joe is taking her because there's only one place they go to; the beach. There are completely no people due to the cold weather and Joe likes it more. It's like they have the beach all for themselves. The both of them walked on the sand with bare feet and holding hands.

"So" Lila started as she swings their hands.

"So?" Joe repeated.

"Do you have anything to tell me or do you just want us to freeze to death here?"

"I'd stick to the first option"

Joe stopped walking and faced his girlfriend and took both her hands.

He took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Okay, I have something for you"

_Again?_ Lila thought.

He keeps on giving Lila stuff and she feels guilty that she hasn't given him anything.

"Joe, whatever it is, I can't accept it. You've been giving me so many things and I haven't given you anything in return" Lila explained.

Joe chuckled and kissed her left hand. "I never said I wanted you to give me something. You, yourself, is enough for me"

That is the most wonderful thing that Joe has ever said and Lila is very glad to hear it. Joe lets go of her and reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a silver ring. Lila is surprised because rings usually mean something.

"Are you proposing because you know I'll say no" Lila remarked.

Of course she'll say no. She's just nineteen and Joe is twenty two.

Joe let out a sarcastic laugh and just puts it on Lila's left ring finger. "No, doggie, I am not. My dad wants me to give this to you"

"Is it a purity ring like yours?"

"You got it"

"Wow, how come your parents are giving? Literally. Your mom gave me a necklace and now your dad wants me to have a purity ring!"

"That's because they love you, silly" Joe said as if talking to a little girl.

They walked back towards where they left their shoes and put it on. Lila sat on a table while Joe sat on a bench to fix his sneakers.

"Hey Lila" Joe said as he tie his shoelace.

"Yeah?" she asked, busy fixing her own shoelace.

"Are you serious about saying no to me when I ask you to marry me?"

Lila turned to him and joined him on the bench. "I just said that because I thought you were going to awhile ago. We're still both young. But, at the right time, I can make some exception"

"That's definitely a yes for me"

"Please, let's not talk about marriage stuff. It creeps me out"

"Fine, let's just talk about ponies and fairies!"

Joe ran as he knows that Lila is annoyed and is going to slap him.

That night, Lila went home alone since Joe went straight to their house already. Lila closed the door and saw Marissa coming down.

"Hey Marissa" she greeted.

Marissa didn't realize she's there until she spoke. "Oh hey Lila. Listen, sorry vie and I didn't wait for you"

Deep inside, Lila felt relieved. She thought that Marissa and violet waited for her when she already left. But fortunately, they both had plans of their own.

"Uh, oh, it's all right"

They went to the dining room together and their parents are already there with Gertrude. As always, they seemed to be busy even when eating. They have their cell phones around. While eating, Selma decided to break the good news to Lila.

"Guess what Lila, I found a manager for you" Selma said excitedly.

Lila puts her fork down and looked at her curiously, "I thought you're my manager"

"Well, you know, I'm quite busy with my job. So I looked for one"

"Who is it?"

"Ricky Thompson"

Lila knows Ricky as the Jonas' manager. It's cool that it is someone she knows and could be trusted. The uncool part is that the Jonas' would be seeing her work. She couldn't even sing in front of her family, what more when the Jonas brothers are around? Lila definitely lacks a lot of self confidence.

"What do you think?" Selma asked.

Lila went back to eating and just nodded.

The night is colder as usual and Lila thinks that it is a great time for a nice hot bubble bath. After eating, she ran upstairs to take some of her pajamas and soak in the tub for a nice two hours. She turned the faucet to fill the tub with steaming water and poured vanilla scented bubble bath. She stripped off her clothes, tied her hair in a bun, and slowly went in the tub. She sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes.

.

Her phone is just on top of the tub beside the bottles of bath soap and it nearly fell in the tub because of its vibration. Luckily, she got it on time. She carefully answered it and wiped the soap on her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lila, its Tyler" he said.

For some reason, hearing Tyler's voice makes Lila smile. She continued playing with the bubbles with a hand as she talks with him.

"Oh hey Ty, what's up?" she asked.

At the other end of the line, Tyler is in his room, lying down on the bed while tossing a football up in the air and catching it again.

"Well I have a good and bad news for you" he said.

Lila gasped. "What, what kind of news? Is it a rumor about me?!"

"Would you relax? There are no rumors about you. What do you want to know first?"

"The bad?"

"Ashley already knows that you're into singing also and wants to crush you badly"

"What?!" Lila exclaimed and splashed the water with a fist.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashley already knows that you're into singing also and wants to crush you badly"

"What?!" Lila exclaimed and splashed the water with a fist.

Tyler heard the splash of water and got curious, "Are you in the pool or in the tub?"

"Why would I swim in September? I'm in the tub trying to drown myself" Lila groaned. "How did she know in the first place?"

"It wasn't me, I swear. She heard it somewhere from the studio"

"Well, what is the good news?"

"I know what you can give to Joe"

"Really, what is it?"

"You have to find out soon"

The other end turned silent and Lila looked at the screen and found out that Tyler hang up on her. She puts her phone back on top of the tub and slips under the water.

When she finished, she went to her room all refreshed and a white towel on her head. She sat on her bed and looked at the purity thing on her night table. She took it, smiling, and puts it on.

_Tomorrow is going to be a lot different than my usual days,_ she thought. _I just wish I could cope with it at the same time with my studies._

The next morning, Lila woke up early and is fully dressed. Today is the day she'll be recording her very first album. She went to the studio bringing her bag and the guitar Joe gave her. Ricky welcomed her warmly as he saw her.

"Lila, I can't wait to start working with you" Ricky said.

Lila felt the same way and kind of shy. "Me too, but is—"

"Don't worry about the guys, they're not here"

Before Lila came, she already talked to Ricky. She clearly said that she doesn't want the Jonas brothers anywhere near when she is working. So Ricky didn't tell the guys.

Lila went inside the studio to get ready and Ricky gave her the lyrics.

"Walking on sunshine?" Lila read the lyrics and looked at her manager.

"Familiar with it?"

"Well, who isn't?"

Ricky went out of the room and pushed the 'On air' button.

The instruments start to play the catchy beat that everyone is so familiar with. Lila plays her guitar and waits for her cue to sing.

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

'_coz I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming down_

Outside the building, a few screaming teens surrounded a black luxurious car. Securities blocked the fans as a beautiful woman got out of the car looking all posh with her shades. Classy and snobby Ashley Johnson has arrived. It seems that Ashley is going to be recording too. Unlike Lila, Ashley already has some experience with singing and stuff. She is actually the new Miley Cyrus. She barged in the building, walking like a runway model.

"Know what, I heard that the young girl is a great singer"

Ashley smirked when she heard two employees talking. Knowing that it is she, they're talking about.

"She is also pretty. I'm sure her name is Lila Williams"

Screech.

Ashley stopped on her heels and her jaw slightly dropped with what she heard. Her most hated person is trying to step on her title as a great singer! Next thing she'll know, they're in the same level already and Ashley doesn't want that to happen—ever! She decided to leave the recording studio, being bummed with the gossip and headed back home.

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)_

_And don't it feel good!_

The light on the 'On air' button turned off and Lila went out feeling tired.

"Lila, you're amazing!" Ricky said and hugged her tight and the band also cheered for her.

Lila is very flattered and at the same thankful to have such a wonderful experience. She went out with her guitar to go home when she saw Tyler.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lila asked nicely.

Tyler shrugged and grinned, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall and look for your gift to Joe"

"Oh, that would be great! Come on then"

The two of them left the recording studio using Tyler's car.

Lila is sitting on the front passenger seat, exhausted from singing, and rolled down the window. Tyler noticed and smirked.

"Rough day?" he asked.

Lila groaned. She never felt so tired yet happy at the same time. Singing is such a fun hobby.

"This is tiring, but better than having chemistry" Lila pointed out.

"I think so too. Have Joe heard you sing before?"

"No and I wish he wouldn't. I really don't think I am such a good singer"

"Oh come on, a little criticizing wouldn't hurt"

"Yeah right. So, what do you think is a best thing to give to Joe?"

"I have three options; a dog tag, shades, or a guitar pick?"

_That doesn't sound like special things, _Lila thought. "Okay, why did you pick those three?"

"A dog tag because he can wear it anytime and you can have something engraved in it. Like a special message or even your picture. Shades, well you know how the paparazzi are annoying and a guitar pick because he is a performer. He needs it when he practices with his guitar"

Lila closed her eyes and thought of the three options. They are simple, but handy most of the time and it could have a special meaning once you give it to that special someone.

_Shades, he has tons of that. And so is a pick. A dog tag, hmm, I could dedicate something with it, _Lila thought.

"Okay" Lila said and opened her eyes. "I go with the dog tag"

Tyler didn't look at her, but nodded.

"Have you thought of any message you'd like to engrave?"

"Yeah, I already know"

Afternoon came and Kevin went to the Williams to visit Marissa. The maid answered his knock since Milo and Gertrude are already out for work. Kevin ran up the stairs and headed to Marissa's room. While fixing his sleeve while walking in the second floor hallway, he saw Lila's door open and some inside. Joe is still there, in front of the computer, looking really bored. His left forearm is leaning on the table and his chin on his hand while surfing the net.

Kevin went in. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my Poinsettias" Joe answered without even looking at him.

Kevin went nearer and looked at what he is doing.

"You're playing Farmville?" Kevin asked.

Joe nodded and sighed. "I've got the good Samaritan ribbon"

"You're bored, why don't you do something else, like biking?" Kevin suggested.

"That's no fun"

"So Lila isn't home yet?"

"Yeah"

Marissa is curious why Kevin isn't in here room yet and decided to look for him. He saw him in Lila's room with Joe.

"There you are" Marissa said.

Kevin said hi and kissed her then looked back at his brother. "How long has he been here?"

"About eight hours"

Wow, eight hours in front of the computer playing Farmville? That's quite—lonely.

"Dude, lay off the computer. It'll ruin you're already damaged brain" Kevin said.

"I don't care" Joe answered glumly.

Marissa rolled her eyes. Joe is keeping Kevin up for their date.

"Lila is almost finishing recording, why don't you fetch her and get a life again?" Marissa suggested.

As if Lila's name is a cure, Joe suddenly gained life again and got up excitedly.

"Wow, I think you're right!" Joe said ecstatically and turned off the computer.

He ran out of the room to fetch Lila.


	9. Chapter 9

Ricky is still in the recording studio, having coffee with Selma when Joe arrived.

"Hey, already missing working with me?" Ricky teased.

Joe made a sarcastic laugh and looked around the room. No one seems to be recording or anything at the moment.

"Where's Lila?" Joe asked.

Ricky puts his coffee down. "She just left with some guy"

Hearing the word 'Guy' made Joe worried and Selma noticed.

Selma slapped Ricky gently and faced Joe with a don't-worry smile.

"It's her friend Tyler" Selma said.

Joe remembered Tyler. He is the football guy who keeps on sticking around Lila.

"Well, do you know where they're going?" he asked very serious.

Selma shook her head, "Sorry dear"

Joe tried to smile and left again. This is such a bum day for him. Now that he's back in L.A., he couldn't get a hold of his girlfriend. He decided to go home and just sulk or play around with Frankie or go out to the grocery with his mom.

While he is sulking, Lila is just having a fun time in the mall. She is waiting at starbucks for Tyler and the dog tag. She took a sip on her coffee and Tyler arrived.

"Here you go" Tyler said and handed her the dog tag.

Lila excitedly got it and looked at it. Super shiny and a nice message engraved on it.

_The Doggie loves her Master 3_

"So, why doggie?" he asked.

Lila giggled as she puts it on her bag. "It's his pet name for me ever since"

"That doesn't sound—sweet"

"It's okay; we're better together when we annoy each other"

"Wow, this day is just so tiring. I think I'm going to sleep when I get home"

"Well, if you want I could give you a ride home now"

"Sorry if it's trouble for you"

"No, not at all. Anything for a friend"

"But oh, can you drop by tomorrow at home?"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to tutor me with chemistry, remember?"

"Oh, right"

At the Jonas residence, Joe's mom is cooking dinner while Joe is playing guitar hero with nick. It's almost seven thirty in the evening and he is sure that Lila is home by now. He left nick for a moment, went to the porch and called Lila's cell phone. Lila, on the other hand, just got home and fell on the bed tiredly. She weakly answered her phone with closed eyes.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

Joe couldn't stop smiling hearing her voice. "Hey, Lila. It's Joe"

"Oh hey, Joe. Uhm, could you like call me tomorrow? I am so drained right now"

Before Joe could even reply, Lila already hang up on him.

"Yeah, love you too" Joe muttered to himself and put his phone on his pocket again.

The next day, Lila is still in bed until noon. Marissa went in to see her and shrugged her to wake up.

"Hey, wake up already!" Marissa exclaimed.

Lila moaned and opened an eye to see Marissa.

"What?" Lila mumbled.

"It's noon already"

"So?" and Lila went under her pillow.

Marissa rolled her eyes and took the pillow away. "So? It's late, and the Jonas are here."

_Jonas?_ Lila thought.

She suddenly gasped and ran downstairs, on her pajamas, remembering what she did last night.

The Jonas are sitting on the living room, playing with some UNO cards when Lila went down. Joe saw her and Lila ran to him, hugging him so tight.

"Joe, I'm so sorry I hang up!" she started to explain, getting a bit jiffy with the words, "I-I was just really tired that I, I completely forgot that you were still talking and I'm—"

Joe hushed her and chuckled. He realized that she is still in her pajamas and he pushed back Lila's hair.

"Its fine, I'm not mad" he said that simple.

"But I'm really sorry"

"I forgive you"

"And you could just repay him by joining us for a movie marathon this afternoon" Marissa suddenly butted in.

The five of them headed to the dining area for lunch and Joe, as a gentleman, pulled Lila's chair for her.

"Thanks" Lila told him then faced her sister. "You're going to have a movie marathon?"

"Yeah, since we don't have anything better to do" Marissa said and starts getting a cup full of cream chowder for her and Kevin.

Lila looked at the food and then realized that nick is with them, sitting across her.

"Oh nick, you're here!" she said, a bit surprised.

Nick smiled and Lila still has that tingling sensation inside every time he smiles. "Yeah, it's been awhile since we hang out. I missed you "

"Aww, I missed you too. Seems like you and violet are having a great time together"

"Yeah, we actually do"

So they started eating, and Joe took this opportunity to talk with her.

"How's work?" he asked.

Lila swallowed and sighed in despair. "Good, but tiring—so much! And I can't live without drinking cold coke or practically anything cold!"

Joe laughed. "You'll get used to it"

Lila just smiled and continued to eat. But Joe wants to ask something. Something that he isn't sure if it's a good idea bringing it up.

"Uhm, Lila" he started.

"Hmm?" Lila mumbled, munching on a piece of meat and rice.

"What were you and Tyler doing yesterday?"

"Oh you knew I was with him?"

"Uhm yeah, your mom told me. Why do you keep hanging out with him? "

"Are you jealous?"

Joe didn't answer.

"Wait here"

Lila left the dining area for a minute and came back seconds later, holding a small gift box.

She handed it to Joe, quite tired from running down the stairs. "Here"

Joe looked at the box and opened it carefully. When he opened it, he saw the silver dog tag with the message in it.

"What's it say?" Nick asked.

Joe showed it to his brothers and Marissa.

"Wow, that's cute" nick said and handed it back to Joe.

Joe smiled and kissed Lila on the forehead. "Thanks a lot"

"You're welcome. See, you don't have to be jealous of Tyler. I hope you wear it always"

"Of course I will" and he wore it.

After the nice meal, nick, Kevin, and Marissa get ready on the living room to watch some movie while Lila is taking a bath and Joe is on Lila's bed, playing the guitar while listening to the radio.

"And now, to our favorite listeners" Ryan Seacrest said from the radio. "This is a remake of one of the most famous songs of all time. From a new rising star, the new Ashley Johnson and Miley Cyrus; Lila Williams with _Walking on Sunshine_"

Joe stopped playing with the guitar and turned the stereo up.

"Hey Lila, it's your song!" he shouted.

The shower turned off and Lila quickly peeked out of the bathroom, dripping wet, to hear it.

"What?!" Lila exclaimed.

In the background, she could hear her own voice in the radio, singing!

Being so proud, Joe ran to the hallway and shouted downstairs.

"Guys, Lila's song is on the radio!" he shared.

A lot of commotions downstairs and Marissa quickly turned it on. The whole Williams' household is all tuned in to Lila's song.

Lila went out of the bathroom wearing a simple yellow long tee, brown khaki short shorts and her hair dripping wet.

"Is it bad?" she asked seriously.

Joe shook his head and kissed Lila and hugged her, "You're awesome. I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it either! Wow, I feel weird hearing my voice"


	10. Chapter 10

Lila and Joe came down and the other two Jonas and Marissa applaud for Lila.

"Way to go Lila!"

"Great Job, sis!"

"Nice"

Lila feels so flattered with all their praises and she just cuddled beside Joe. It makes her feel weird and at the same time proud of her accomplishment. Lila noticed that Kevin and Joe are already carrying bowls of chips and popcorns.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Lila asked.

"Horror, are you up to it?" Kevin said.

"Cool!"

Just as Lila's going to join them, Joe pulled her gently, smiling.

"What's up, you don't like horror?" Lila asked.

Joe smirked. That isn't the case at all.

"Let's go for a work for awhile" Joe suggested.

"Okay, where'd you want to go?"

"The park would be fine"

Joe and Lila told the others they'll catch up later with the movie and headed down to the park by walking. People from the neighborhood don't really mind them. Of course, they know how irritating it is to disturb people with their personal lives. Holding hand in hand, Joe is just too happy to be having some time with Lila and getting a gift from her.

They reached the green park with lots of beautiful big green trees and a small pond in the center. They took a sit on the brown bench and watched the kids in the neighbor play around.

"Well this is nice" Joe said.

Lila agreed and inhaled the fresh air. "It is"

"You know what; it feels weird not seeing you during our break"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am usually the one away working, but this time it's you. It's annoying"

"Now you know how I feel when you're gone"

"Yeah" he said and hugged Lila tight.

"Come on, let's go home" Lila insisted and pulled Joe up.

Joe looks confused. "What, we just got here"

"Well, we can have more time while watching movie. Come on!"

In the meantime at the Johnsons household, Ashley went to Tyler's room and saw him getting ready to leave. She leaned on his bedroom door and folded her arms.

"Where you off to?" she asked.

Tyler just finished putting on his shirt when he realized that his twin is there. "To Lila's place"

"Ugh, why do you keep hanging out with her?"

"Well, she needs my help with chemistry. What is your problem with her?"

"She's a loser?"

Tyler snorted and faced his sister. "A loser or you're just afraid she might reach stardom and you're jealous that she's the girlfriend of Joe?"

Ashley is boiling mad inside with what her brother said, but didn't bother fighting anymore.

"I'm coming with you!" Ashley declared.

"And what are you going to do there?" Tyler asked.

"Just come on!"

Back at the Williams, all the curtains are closed making the whole living room dark. The Jonas brothers and the Williams sisters are all cuddled up in the sofa, busy watching and at the same time nibbling on popcorn and chips. They're watching a black and white horror movie. The scene is that a terrified man is hiding behind the living room's couch, holding a gun, while he hears footsteps. Lila cuddled closer to Joe, getting frightened. She is never a big fan of horror movies. They are all concentrated with the movie, chills go up their spines, that they didn't hear Milo come in.

"Hey Lila!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lila screamed and so did the other four. Joe literally jumped from his seat and let go of the bowl of popcorn, letting the popcorn fly everywhere, nick nearly had a heart attack, Marissa jumped on Kevin's lap and Lila fell on the floor.

"Sorry, but someone is outside looking for Lila" Milo explained.

Lila got up from the floor, shrugging off the popcorn all over her, and went to the door. To her surprise, it is Tyler and Ashley!

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?" Lila asked. "And Ashley"

Tyler looked at her sister behind then to Lila, "Uhm, she just wanted to tag along. And you told me to come by and tutor you with chemistry or are you busy?"

"Well, I—"

"Hey Lila, what's taking you—"Joe appeared and saw Tyler and Ashley at the door with Lila. "—so long?"

Ashley's eye sparkled to see Joe, but Tyler feels embarrassed.

"Oh, my bad. I could come some other time" Tyler said and turned around.

"No no no, you can stay" Lila insisted and pulled him. "It's my fault since I told you to come today"

"You did?" Joe asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I asked him to come and tutor me with chemistry."

"I see"

"Sorry dude" Tyler said sincerely to Joe.

Joe pretended as if it's no big deal. "Not at all"

Lila invited her guests in and introduced them to the others. Of course, the Jonas knows Ashley already and Marissa knows the both of them.

"You can hang out with them if you like, Ashley" Lila suggested though she doesn't really want her hanging nowhere near Joe.

Ashley is so delighted and acted like little miss nice with all of them. But Marissa also knows her real attitude. But she pretended to like her.

In the meantime, Lila went to the kitchen with Tyler to study.

Kevin, nick, and Marissa entertained their visitor while Joe is picking up the popcorns and chips on the floor, putting it back on the bowl. Every second, that Tyler guy is getting into his nerves. He's taking too much time with Lila.

"Wow Ashley, your brother is so nice to help Lila" Nick said.

Ashley laughed and agreed, "Yeah, he is so sweet"

Joe sat on the couch grumpily and munched on the popcorn.

"Hmph, I think he's up to something." He said in annoyance, "No offense, Ashley"

Marissa laughed. She never saw Joe that jealous before.

"Little Joe is jealous with Lila's study pattern" she teased.

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

"Fine, but you know that the popcorn you're eating have already been stepped on, right?"

Phhfftooo!

Joe spat it all out and wiped his tongue with his shirt and all had a good laugh.

The kitchen is very quiet and lots of books on top of the counter. Tyler and Lila are sitting on black stools face to face, helping each other with chemistry homework. Tyler looked at his friend who is seriously reading the problem. He slowly took his pen and poked Lila on the nose.

Lila was startled and shooed the pen away, looking back at him.

"What's that about?" she asked, smiling.

"You're so serious. You need to relax a bit"

"Easy for you to say, you're smart. I, on the other hand, am not. I should at least understand a thing or two before I get busy with singing"

"I guess you're right"


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two hours and Joe kept on looking at the kitchen door. Lila hasn't gone out and they're pretty quiet in there. It's making Joe paranoid. When he was about to check up on them, Ashley suddenly appeared in front of him, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Let me just say that you are such a great singer" Ashley said in the most alluring way.

But Joe doesn't care and puts on a fake smile, "Er, thanks?"

"Yeah, I just wish that I could have a concert with you guys"

"Well, we're not working for the past few weeks"

"Aww, too bad. Your fans are going to miss you. Why did you suddenly decided to stop working for a while? Bond with family?"

"Not really, bond with Lila is much better"

Ashley doesn't seem happy hearing it, but pretended to like it.

"That's too sweet of you" she replied. "The both of you doesn't seem to have any problems"

"Not at all"

"But, don't you think that, you know, you don't have any threat?"

"What do you mean?"

Ashley leaned closer and shrugged, "I don't know, but I know my brother's type"

See how mean Ashley is? She even makes up things about her own brother.

Joe looked at her curiously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I have noticed that Tyler has been hanging out with her most of the time. If I were, I better check up on them once in awhile"

Joe nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks for the tip"

Lila is almost done with her homework and she could hear laughter from the living room. Most important, it is Joe and Ashley who are laughing. Lila couldn't stop thinking what they're laughing about and Tyler noticed.

"I think this is for now" Tyler declared.

Lila lets go of the pen and headed to the living room. Joe and Ashley are the only ones in the living, laughing, when Lila and Tyler came to see them.

"Oh hey Lila, you're already done?" Joe asked and got up, kissing Lila on the forehead.

Lila tried to smile, but couldn't stop feeling a bit suspicious. "Uh yeah, where are the others?"

"Upstairs, playing some guitar hero"

Joe and Lila accompanied the Johnsons out.

It was already evening.

"Well, see you some other time, Lila" Tyler said and went in their car.

"See you, Joe" Ashley said sweetly, giving him a small wave.

Joe waved as the car leaves, "Ashley is so nice"

Lila couldn't agree, but didn't say anything. They didn't go in anymore and waited for Kevin and nick so they could leave. They just hang out near the Jonas' black van.

"Can you believe we're actually in a relationship now?" Lila asked, amazed with the fact.

For some reason, she still can't believe that they're together. It's just like yesterday that Joe is dating Marissa and Lila is still crazy in love with nick.

Joe is as amazed as Lila and slowly puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, a best friend for a girlfriend, fantastic idea" Joe said. "And you're working tomorrow again?"

Lila sighed, leaning on the car. Saying the word 'work' seemed unusual for her. She never worked on anything serious before.

"I guess I'll have to do my best to keep up with you guys. I just hope I'll do well" Lila said.

Joe squeezed Lila's hand so tight. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do great"

"Thanks for the encouragement"

Kevin and nick went out together with Marissa and the two guys hugged Lila.

"Good luck with work tomorrow" Kevin said.

"Yeah, we're just behind your back" nick added.

Lila now feels more confident that the Jonas brothers believe in her.

Lila and Marissa waved goodbye as the black van drove off of Beverly Hills.

"Wow, this just feels weird" Lila suddenly said.

Marissa looked at her curiously, thinking about what she is saying. "What is?"

"This whole relation with Joe. I have never been so in love with someone before and it's—addicting!"  
Well, who wouldn't be addicted to someone like Joe Jonas? He seems to be the perfect boyfriend a girl could have.

Marissa laughed and pulled her sister inside the house, "I think you're addicted to love"

While driving back to their L.A. house, Joe is looking outside the window and couldn't explain what he is feeling inside. Like something inside of him wants to explode. Joe slapped Kevin on the stomach without looking at him.

"Guys, I feel weird" he declared.

Nick and Kevin looked at each other. "What? Please don't puke here"

"Not that kind of weird, but its Lila. It's like there's always butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm with her."

"That's because you're in love with her" nick explained.

"I know and to think that she's also my best friend. I've never been this in love before and I feel so great!"

Joe seemed so happy, ecstatically happy, that Kevin pats him. "Take it easy with the love pills or you might be addicted"

"Too late for that"

Weeks after weeks, Lila is getting busier with recording and at the same time with school. It's been two months and her family barely has time to see her in an ordinary day, not doing anything. Her remake songs are also becoming a hit on the radio. This morning, Joe woke up extra early than usual to go to the Williams'. Since today is a weekend, he decided to spend it with Lila. He went in the black van and the driver headed to Beverly Hills mansions. When he arrived, he ran up the porch stairs humming to their song 'Love bug' and knocked. The door slowly opened by Milo and it looks like he just finished his bath.

"Oh Joseph, good morning" Milo greeted with his British accent.

Joe is a bit shy when he greeted, "Good morning, uncle Milo. Is Lila home?"

"Oh, you just missed her. She went out early to record"

"I see. Well, I'll just come by later then"

"Why don't you come in and have breakfast since you're already here"

Gertrude is spreading butter on her toast when she saw Milo and Joe join her.

"Hi Joe, it's been awhile since I last saw you and Lila hang out" Gertrude said and took a bite on her toast.

Joe smirked, pouring fresh orange juice on his glass. "Yeah, it's quite a bum"

"Why don't you spend time in her room? That way you wouldn't feel so bummed out and she has lots of interesting things there"

"Can I?" Joe asked Milo.

Milo just nodded, busy grinding the sausage in his mouth. Joe excused himself already and went up to Lila's room.

The room as usual is well organized. Joe went to her desk and saw a lot of pictures of the both of them. It made him smile. He went to the bed, lied down to rest, until he actually fell asleep. Meanwhile at the studio, Lila is having a break from recording. She went to Mcdonald's just outside the building and ordered French fries and cheeseburger. While waiting, two young girls approached her timidly.

"Are you Lila Williams?" The medium height girl asked.

Lila faced them with a huge smile, thinking how cute they are. "Well, yeah"

"Can we have your autograph?"

Lila is speechless. For the first time in her entire life, someone is asking her for her autograph.

"Well, okay" she said and took the pen and paper from the two girls.

Still in shock, Lila got her order said goodbye to the two lovely girls and went back in the studio. She cannot believe that someone actually recognized them her and she feels great about it. She saw Ricky just got off the phone by the time she went in.

"Just in time, Lila" Ricky said.

Lila took a seat on the stool and offered some of her fries to the bouncer.

"What is it?" Lila asked.

"We've got some new projects for you, but we have to wait for the Jonas brothers before discussing it"

"They're involved?"

"Pretty much yeah"

In less than an hour, the Jonas brothers arrived. As soon as Joe saw Lila, he hugged her as if they haven't seen each other for months. Lila felt weird.


	12. Chapter 12

"You—okay?" Lila asked curiously, patting his back.

Joe lets go of her and nodded, "Now I am"

Joe took a seat beside Lila without letting her hand go. Everyone watched Ricky, pulling down the white screen and turning on the projector to show his presentation. It shows a chart of the popularity of the Jonas brothers' song and Lila's. The Jonas' are three percent higher than Lila.

"As you can see, Lila have been gaining popularity from September up to now, October thirty" Ricky started, pointing at Lila's graph. "No music videos or whatever, they love her already. So the management thinks that you should have a concert together this December"

Lila nearly choked with the fries, hearing that.

She's been singing for one and two and a half months now, but still not ready for something as big as a concert. The Jonas brothers seem to be pretty excited about it.

"Isn't that cool? We'll be working on something together" Joe pointed out.

But Lila couldn't show the same enthusiasm. She doesn't think that she's that ready to perform in front of a lot of people.

"Concert, I don't really think that I'm ready for that" Lila whined as she walked in the hallway along with the three guys.

"You don't have to worry about anything, we'll help you" Kevin said.

"Yeah and you still have a month to prepare" nick added.

As they're walking, Lila suddenly stopped when they saw Ashley Johnson walking towards them with that sweet fake smile of hers.

"Oh hey Ashley" the Jonas said.

Ashley sweetly smiled. "Hi guys, how are you today?"

"Sweet, we're talking about a future concert with Lila" Joe boasted.

Ashley pretended to be so psyched about it and looked at Lila, "Wow, that's amazing! I'm sure it would be great. By the way Lila, here"

Lila looked at the black glossy paper and opened it, "An invitation for what?"

This can never be a party of Ashley, because she would never ever invite Lila.

Ashley giggled and gently slaps Lila on the arm, "It's for the school's annual Halloween party, silly. It's going to be tomorrow evening. I hope you guys could come too"

Basically, she was more of referring to Joe only and Lila knows it.

Joe nodded along with his brothers, "We'll definitely come"

"Yay! See you guys tomorrow"

She turned around and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_A concert with that loser?! No way!_ Ashley thought. _The Jonas is supposed to have a concert with me not with that idiot! Just wait Lila, and I would definitely crush you._

"She is such a nice girl" Kevin said.

That comment made Lila gasp, "Are you out of your mind?"

The Jonas is going to leave already and so the five of them walked out of the building and Lila continued sharing about Ashley.

"If you want nice girl, look at your co-worker Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez" Lila pointed out, "And if you want a mean girl, Ashley Johnson is the perfect one. Everyone in school knows that"

Joe snickered and squinted when the sun shined on his eyes. "Maybe you guys just misunderstand her. She's really sweet"

"Oh come on. Why do you have to keep taking her side?" This time, Lila is frustrated.

Nick and Kevin realized that Lila isn't in a good mood anymore and decided to wait for Joe inside the van.

Joe sighed, facing his girlfriend as he spoke calmly.

"I am not taking her side, I'm just saying what I know" he said.

He is about to place his hands on her shoulders, when Lila gently pushed it away, "Well, you don't know her and she isn't nice. Do you like her?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Don't I have the right? Honestly Joe, you don't have to worry about Tyler at all. But Ashley, I have everything to worry about"

Joe finally got his hands on Lila's shoulders, "Lila, you also don't have to worry about anything, all right? You're the only one I love and you know that"

Lila sighed and doesn't want to talk about Ashley anymore, "Fine, I'm sorry"

"Come on; let's just buy costumes for the party"

Lila politely declined. "You go ahead; I still have a song to record"

"Okay, don't stress yourself out" Joe said and closed the door.

Lila went back to the studio to get her things. She actually lied about recording another song. She is just annoyed with Joe and that she wants to have a time away from him. She sat on the lobby and dialed violet's number on her phone.

"Hey vie, it's Lila—yeah, I'm sorry I've been busy—yeah, I got my invitation. Have you bought a costume yet? Okay cool, meet you there and Marissa"

Twenty minutes later, Lila is already with her sister and best friend. They went to the department store to look for a costume and Lila tells them all about Joe.

"I don't know guys if it's a good idea if Joe comes to the party" Lila said.

Marissa puts back in the costume on the rack and sighed. "Of course it's a good idea. Let him come and enjoy"

"But Ashley is there. You know how in love she is with him"

"Uh, you're forgetting something" violet pointed at herself and Marissa. "You have us and we won't let her go nowhere near your mom"


End file.
